From Hate To Love
by Unykyuminmin
Summary: saat pertama kali masuk sekolah sungmin sudah bertemu dengan seorang yg menyebalkan dan bakalan menjadi musuhnya disekolah.


hallo smua slm knal saya author baru dsini...

ini ff abal dan tidak jelas tulisan saya semoga readers suka dan tertarik untuk bca :)

gk ush bnyak kmntar silahkan dinikmati *emangnya makanan*

From Hate To Love

"Putri maukan kau menikah denganku dan hidup bersamaku?"tanya seseorang.

"ya pangeran aku mau"jawab yang ditanya malu2.

"ayo kita pergi ke istanaku dan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya"ucap seseorang tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada seseorang lainnya.

Dan hampir saja kedua tangan itu bertemu (?) tiba2 sebuah lengkingan nyaring yg memekakan telinga terdengar membahana mengguncang seluruh dunia seperti gempa (?) membuat seseorang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya (?) dan terjatuh dari kasur empuk yg dari semalam sudah ditidurinya.

"Minnie ayo cepat bangun kau tidak ingin terlambat kesekolah bukan"lengkingan nyaring dari bawah membuat orang yg bernama minnie itu terbangun seketika sambil mengusap pantatnya yg sakit akibat jatuh bebas dan tak elit tadi.

"auch…"gumamnya.

"arasso umma"teriaknya membalas lengkingan nyaring sang umma.

"aishhh…. Padahal tadi aku sedang bermimpi indah menikah dengan seorang pangeran. Eh tunggu, kenapa pangeran tadi memanggilku putri? dan lagi kenapa wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas ya? jadi bingung! Ah sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan lebih baik aku siap2 dari pada nanti diomeli oleh umma gara2 terlambat"cerocosnya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

O

"umma aku berangkat"pamitnya pada sang umma.

"eh minnie tunggu, umma liat penampilanmu dulu ok sudah cantik dan manis. Aigoo….. imutnya anak umma pasti nanti disekolah kau bisa menarik perhatian banyak namja tampan dan kaya yg nantinya akan memintamu menikah dengan mereka. Oh ya, ini bekalmu jangan sampai lupa"kata sang umma sambil menyerahkan sekotak makanan.

"aishh…. Umma sudah berapa kali ku bilang aku itu namja bukan yeoja jadi mana mungkin aku menikah dengan namja. ya walaupun wajahku cantik dan manis melebihi yeoja serta tubuhku yg mungil, tapi… tetap saja aku itu namja umma NAMJA"ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan pada sang umma.

Tapi sepertinya ucapannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang umma "umma juga namja tapi bisa menikah dengan appamu yg juga namja bahkan melahirkanmu jadi tidak ada sesuatu yg tidak mungkin didunia ini minnieku sayang"jelas sang umma.

"arasso terserah umma saja! aku berangkat, sudah hampir terlambat"pamitnya lagi.

"hati2 minnie chagi. Ingat berusahalah dapat pacar tampan dan kaya ya"teriak sang umma sebelum sang anak melangkah jauh.

O

'dasar umma matre yg dipikirannya hanya uang saja. Aku heran kenapa appa dulu mau menikah dengan umma yg perhitungan dan pelit terhadap uang. Eh tapi kalau umma dan appa tidak menikah kan tidak mungkin ada aku! Aish… dasar babo."gerutunya sambil menjitak kepalanya pelan.

**Sungmin pov**

"hai kenalkan namaku Lee sungmin atau biasa dipanggil minnie, bersekolah di suju high school. Tempat dimana anak2 kaya dan terkenal bersekolah. Aku anak satu2nya dari appaku yg bernama Lee young woon dan ummaku yg bernama Park jung soo. Jangan kalian pikir aku adalah anak orang kaya dan terkenal, tidak. Appaku hanya bekerja sebagai seorang menejer disebuah perusahaan swasta yg tidak terlalu besar. Aku hanyalah seorang namja miskin tapi pintar yg memiliki orang tua yg dua2nya adalah namja. kalian bingung bukan kenapa ummaku yg namja itu bisa hamil dan melahirkanku? Kalau kalian ingin tau coba tanyakan saja pada rumput yg hobinya joget sorry sorry dan bonamana (?) dibelakang sekolahku itu _(wh kren rumput bisa jget sorry sorry n bonamana belajar dri mana th #plakk dihajar readers tiba2 muncul)_".

**Sungmin pov end**

Akhirnya sungmin sampai juga disekolah. Disana sudah banyak siswa yg berdatangan dan berlalu lalang dikoridor sekolah. Semua siswa disini semuanya pergi kesekolah menggunakan mobil yg tentu saja dengan merk yg terkenal dan harga yg juga mahal. Ini adalah hari pertama sungmin disekolah ini sebagai murid baru. Sungmin dapat masuk kesekolah ini karna beasiswa yg didapatnya, secara otaknya itu pintar sehingga seorang lee sungmin yg biasa2 saja dapat masuk kesekolah elit seperti ini. Sebenarnya sungmin tidak mau pindah kemari karna dia sudah betah disekolahnya yg dulu tapi orang tuanya memaksa untuk pindah terutama ummanya. Alhasil sungminpun akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya pindah ke sekolah ini.

Sungmin berdecak kagum dan terpesona saat matanya menangkap (?) sosok seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh yg tinggi dan atletis baru saja keluar dari mobil yg terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat sungmin berdiri. Setelah itu muncullah 3 namja yg tidak kalah tampan dari yg pertama. Mereka berempat langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh siswa disekolah terlebih lagi yeoja2 dan namja2 cantik yg berteriak histeris setelah melihat mereka berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan gagahnya. Tiba2 saja salah seorang yeoja menghentikan langkah ke empat namja tadi dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan dan menyerahkannya pada salah satu dari keempat namja tadi.

"cho kyuhyun aku menyukaimu dan ini adalah hadiah yg sudah lama kusiapkan untukmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"tanya sang yeoja yg ternyata bernama seohyun pada namja tampan, berkulit putih dan berambut keriting yg ada dihadapannya.

Namja yg bernama cho kyuhyun itu membuka kacamatanya dan memandang yeoja tersebut sinis serta dengan angkuhnya menjawab"apa kau tidak mempunyai cermin dirumah hah! Apa kau tidak berkaca? Berani sekali kau memintaku yg tampan ini menjadi kekasihmu _(ih kyu narsis dh #plakk di pukul kyu)_. Memang kau pikir kau siapa heh! Tidak tau diri sama sekali"dengan selesainya kalimat tadi kyu menepis kasar bingkisan yg diberikan seohyun padanya.

Seohyun berlari dengan wajah yg memerah menahan malu dan menangis setelah mendapatkan penolakan sadis dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Semua yg ada disana ada yg memandang kasihan, senang, tidak suka dan biasa saja.

Sungmin yg melihat kejadian tadi mengepalkan kedua tangan dan wajahnya merah menahan amarah atas perlakuan tidak pantas seorang cho kyuhyun pada yeoja yg menurut sungmin manis tadi. Dengan langkah pasti sungmin mendekati keempat namja tadi dan berteriak memanggil salah satu dari mereka yg diketahuinya bernama cho kyuhyun.

"ya! kau yg bernama cho kyuhyun. Kenapa kau memperlakukan yeoja tadi seperti itu hah! Dia kan hanya menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Kenapa kau menolaknya dengan kasar begitu. Apa kau tidak tahu dia sudah berusaha keras untuk menyatakan cinta dan menyiapkan bingkisan untukmu. Seharusnya kau menghargainya bukan malah membentaknya seperti tadi"teriak sungmin penuh amarah. Dia tidak tega melihat gadis tadi yg pasti sudah mati2an menahan gugup dan rasa malu untuk menyatakan isi hatinya, tapi malah ditolak secara kasar. Makanya sungmin tidak terima atas perlakuan pemuda yg bernama cho kyuhyun itu.

Pemuda yg merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh dan menatap tajam orang yg telah berani2nya memarahi dan meneriaki seorang cho kyuhyun dihadapan banyak orang. Itu membuat amarahnya memuncak yg memang tadi sudah terpancing oleh ulah seorang yeoja tidak jelas. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat sungmin berada dan di tatapnya dari atas sampai bawah melihat orang yg telah berani mencari masalah dengan seorang cho kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meneliti wajah sungmin 'cantik dan manis. Kulitnya putih, matanya bulat seperti mata kelinci dan bibir tipis berwarna pink menggoda'pikirnya terpesona.

Tapi cepat2 dienyahkannya pikiran itu dari otak jeniusnya lalu menatap sungmin tajam dan tersenyum mengejek sambil berkata"berani sekali kau berteriak padaku. Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku hah! Aku adalah cho kyuhyun putra dari salah satu pemilik sekolah ini. Sepertinya kau punya nyali yg besar ya berani menantangku"

Sungmin yg ditatap oleh kyu seperti itu tidak takut. Dia malah seperti menantang dan berujar sinis"oh ternyata hanya seorang tuan muda manja yg hanya bisa berlindung dari balik ketiak orang tuanya. Yg tidak tahu diri dan tidak mempunyai perasaan bagaimana menghargai orang lain"

Mendengar ucapan sungmin tadi membuat kyu benar2 dikuasai amarah. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi yg didepannya ini adalah seorang yeoja atau namja, dia ingin menghajar orang yg sudah berani menghinanya. Kyu sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul sungmin tapi ditahan oleh seseorang yg ada dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap tajam orang yg sudah menghentikan aksinya. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah namja yg sudah mempesona sungmin tadi.

"sudahlah kyu jangan ribut pagi2 begini"ujarnya pelan sambil menurunkan tangan kyu yg dipegangnya tadi.

"aishhh! Tapi…. dia sudah menghinaku jadi dia harus ku beri pelajaran"ujar kyu tak terima.

Namja yg ada disamping kyu menambahkan"sudahlah kyu untuk apa kau membuang2 tenagamu untuk orang seperti itu. Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang aku sudah bosan disini"

"Benar kyu, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang. Simpan saja tenagamu itu untuk bermain psp daripada terbuang percuma untuk hal yg tidak penting"ujar yg lainnya.

Kyuhyun yg mendengar komentar dari teman2nya akhirnya menghentikan aksinya. Dia berpikir benar juga, untuk apa membuang2 waktu dan tenaga dengan orang seperti ini. Lebih baik dia melakukan hal yg lebih berguna.

"baiklah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini"ujarnya mengikuti ucapan teman2nya. Dan berbalik melangkah pergi.

Sungmin yg melihat kyuhyun pergi begitu saja membuatnya bertambah marah karena dicueki. sungmin ingin berteriak protes tapi terhenti ketika kyuhyun berbalik lagi dan mengancamnya.

"eh kelinci pink aneh, kali ini kau selamat. Tapi… lain kali jangan harap"ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi sungmin.

Orang2 yg tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran sungmin dan kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mulai beranjak pergi karna bel masuk sudah berdering. Sungmin yg masih berdiri terpaku menahan amarah akhirnya tersadar bahwa dia harus cepat2 masuk ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

'awas saja kau cho kyuhyun, urusan kita belum selesai'batinnya lalu berlari menuju kelas.

TBC

maaf klo ff abal saya ini menyakiti mata readers...

ya walaupun aneh dan hancur tapi saya harapkan reviewnya ya...


End file.
